Brotherly Love - An APH RusBela Lemon
by Komandir Koshka
Summary: Basically what the title says: a Russia x Nyo!Belarus yaoi lemon. Lots of smexy stuff. Involves aphrodisiacs, Uke!Russia, and Seme!Nyo!Belarus. If it's not your kind of thing, don't read. If it is, then enjoy Rated M for a reason.


**Hi guys~ **

**So this is basically what the title says, a Russia x Nyo!Belarus, or RusBela ( I guess in this case the correct pairing name would be BelaRus? XD ) yaoi lemon. Lots of smexy stuff.**

**It involves aphrodisiacs and Uke!Russia. Also I feel like I really shouldn't need to point this out, but this is indeed an incest pairing, and I own neither characters. So. Yeah. If this isn't your kind of thing, don't read. But if it is, then enjoy~**

* * *

Snoring was suddenly interrupted by a rather loud 'beep'. Ivan, who had been enjoying a late afternoon nap on his livingroom sofa, grumbled and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. There was another 'beep', and the Russian sighed, retrieving his phone from beside him. There was a new text message, from his younger brother Nikolai.

'Big brother, come to my house'

Ivan sighed. 'Why?'

'Because I have a surprise for you'

A surprise? Ivan liked surprises. 'Alright, I'll be there in a little bit.'

Smiling and hitting send, Ivan pocketed his phone and proceeded to get ready to leave. He freshened up a bit, put on a new change of clothes—up until now he had been spending a rather lazy day in his pajamas—and shoes, also putting on a jacket and tying his scarf properly. It wasn't really cold enough outside to need the scarf, but it made him feel secure somehow.

It was only a short distance to Nikolai's house; as per the younger's request, the two brothers had lived down the road from each other for years. Even so, Ivan was in a rather lazy mood today, and he decided to drive there regardless. Within minutes, he pulled up in the other man's driveway.

Approaching the door, Ivan gave it a few good knocks, then stepped back. Almost immediately, the door was flung open. Before Ivan could react, he was attacked in a tight hug. "Big brother, you've come! I've missed you!"

Chuckling a little, Ivan awkwardly returned the hug. "Da, er… I've missed you as well." Ivan really did love his brother, and his brother obviously loved him, but on numerous occasions Nikolai's love had proven to be a bit unsettling, and Ivan was more than a little wary.

Delight was evident on the Belorussian's face as he released his brother. "Come, come inside!" He said, a bit more gleefully than was normal. Nikolai had big plans for this evening. He had spent nearly all day preparing, and was now near giddy with excitement, which was extremely unusual for him.

Instead of being suspicious of the other's high spirits, which he really should have been, Ivan was just happy to see his brother in such a good mood. Generally, Nikolai had a rather cold atmosphere about him, and it was just good to see him out of that funk.

As Ivan nodded and allowed himself to wander inside, he blinked as a rather peculiar sight met his eyes. Lo and behold, the lights were dimmed. There were candles lit around the room, and some soft music was playing from somewhere. While he was observing all this, Ivan didn't even notice as Nikolai locked the door behind him.

"Come, big brother, come!" The Belorussian said happily, taking his brother's hand and leading him further inside. The whole house was like that: dimly lit with candles, and soft music playing, as if there were hidden overhead speakers somewhere. This was all starting to make Ivan a little uncomfortable, but his fears were soon falsely put to rest as he was led to a small table with two chairs, two plates of food, and a bottle of vodka with two shotglasses.

"I made your favorite!" Nikolai said happily, pulling out a chair for his brother.

Ivan nodded and he took a seat. "I see that. It looks quite nice, thank you!"

"Ah, I'm glad you like it!" The other said, and it was obvious in his voice that he really was happy to have done something his big brother approved of. Nikolai pushed the chair in, then went to sit at his own. "I worked all day making this food special just for you, big brother." He said, hiding a devious smirk. Yes, aphrodisiacs. Quite possibly Nikolai's best idea yet. He had put a little—ok, a lot, just to be sure it worked—into Ivan's food. It would pave the way for the big plans he had for this evening.

At hearing that the food was made 'special', Ivan paused, looking over at the Belorussian for a moment. That didn't sound quite right… Ivan certainly wouldn't put it past his brother to poison food. However, he reasoned, if Nikolai truly loved him as much as he always said he did, then he could probably trust that the food was safe. Ivan took a cautious bite. It actually didn't taste half bad!

"So how have you been? Everything is well hopefully, da?" Ivan inquired curiously, now digging into his food with enthusiasm. After seeing, smelling, and tasting it, he had actually gotten a bit hungry. He did pause a couple times though to squirm a little, an odd feeling beginning to take form.

Nikolai gave a small smile, watching this small movement carefully like a feline eyes its prey. Yes, yes, everything was going wonderfully. "Da, I've been quite well…" He said, picking at his own 'unpoisoned' food a bit. "And you?"

"I've been very well!" Came the happy reply. "I've made friends recently, been doing good in business, all those nice things… Although…" Ivan furrowed his eyebrows a bit, squirming a little more as the feeling grew. It would be rude to complain right now, though, and so he simply shook his head. "Oh, nothing, I'm fine!"

Although he felt a slight pang of jealousy in hearing that Ivan had made friends, Nikolai consoled himself in telling himself that these friends couldn't possibly have any feelings for his precious brother, and if they did… Well, they wouldn't for much longer. Hiding another devious smirk, his eyes never left Ivan. "Ah, that is good to hear."

The feeling was beginning to get rather desperate, and Ivan felt he was in a bit of a pickle. He needed to go home so he could deal with the problem in his boxers properly, but he couldn't just leave his brother behind, and he certainly couldn't talk to him about it. But there was one thing he supposed he could do."Da… Er, brother? Might I use your bathroom?"

Nodding, Nikolai pointed him in the right direction. As Ivan went off in that direction, he locked himself in the bathroom and proceeded to deal with his problem. Unbeknownst to the Russian, Nikolai had followed, and sat at the door with a grin, listening. The noises he heard only made him all the more excited.

After a bit, Ivan decided it was no use. His problem wasn't going away. He really needed to go home so he could do this properly. And so, upon exiting the bathroom—Nikolai had quickly taken a seat on the sofa before this—Ivan spotted his brother again. "I, er…" How should he put this? One doesn't simply say, 'I have an erection'. He'd have to make an excuse to get away. "I seem to have forgotten some chores I had to do today, so I really must go, but thank you for the meal and the lovely little chat…! We ought to do it again sometime, ahah…!"

With that, Ivan started for the door, only to have his wrist grabbed by Nikolai, who had waited for far too long for this evening and wasn't having any of that. "Oh, dear brother, must you really leave?" He asked, putting on a show of disappointment. "Surely, if your chores were that important, you wouldn't have forgotten them, da?"

Ivan frowned. "Da, I suppose that's true…" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't want to disappoint his brother, whom had seemed so happy to see him. "Hm, I suppose I can stay for a little longer, but I-"

Nikolai tsked and shook his head, pulling Ivan to sit down on the sofa next to him. "You seem tense all of a sudden, dear brother." He said in a quiet tone, moving so he could gently massage the other's shoulders.

Ivan shook his head in denial. "Nyet, I am not tense, I-" Oh, that actually felt pretty good. He sighed, relaxing slightly.

Purring, Nikolai leaned forward to brush some hair away and lightly kiss a spot between Ivan's ear and his neck, a bit on the jawline. "Are you sure?"

"Da, I- I am quite sure." Ivan tried to say in a reassuring tone, but ended up coming off as the opposite and tensing up a little again at the kiss.

Nikolai hummed quietly in acknowlegement, wrapped his arms around the other in a firm, warm, possessive embrace, then smirked and after a moment whispered hotly, "You don't really have any chores, do you Ivan?"

"I do have a chore," Ivan insisted with a frown. It wasn't a complete lie, anyway. "And if I don't take care of it then it will keep bugging me."

"Hmm, I don't believe you." Nikolai said with a slight chuckle. "But if you really want to go home so badly to do these non-existent chores, then I want to come with you, big brother."

Ivan's frown deepened. The whole point of going home was so he could get away from Nikolai and satisfy the growing discomfort in his boxers. "Then there's no point in going home." He said with a sigh, accepting his rather obvious fate now that there was no getting out of it.

The Belorussian hummed in approval and pulled his brother into his lap, rather pleased that Ivan wasn't putting up a fight. Maybe the aphrodisiacs had something to do with it. "That's what I thought…" He said with a smirk, one hand wandering to lightly rub one of Ivan's inner thighs and the other to tug at his scarf, loosening it slightly.

Ivan looked down at this, biting his lip and shivering a little as his scarf fell off into a pile on the floor. He blushed faintly, feeling exposed and vulnerable without it, even if the rest of his clothing was still on. It wasn't a pleasant feeling by any means. His brother's soft caressing wasn't helping either. If anything, it only made his problem worse, although he knew if he let this go far enough then this problem would be taken care of, and that at least was a comforting thought, if not entirely pleasant.

As Nikolai took the liberty of covering the back of Ivan's neck in kisses, he also busied himself with removing the Russian's coat and shirt, at least as well as he could from behind him. Nikolai had done this so many times in his fantasies however, that it actually didn't take as much effort as it probably should have, and the coat and shirt soon joined the scarf on the floor, revealing Ivan's muscled torso.

Ivan shivered again at feeling the cold air against his bare skin, and let out a tiny gasp at feeling little kisses being placed up and down his spine. He squirmed uncomfortably in the other man's lap, yanking at his trousers as a signal that he didn't want to be teased anymore.

Nikolai had other plans though. He wasn't going to be satisfied or do any satisfying until he had his brother reduced to a flustered, moaning, and begging mess underneath him. He continued to tease, slowly snaking an arm around Ivan's middle so he could stroke his chest slowly, chuckling a little as he played with a nipple and pressed another kiss to the nape of Ivan's neck.

The Russian let out an involuntary noise that was something like a breathy moan. His face was really heating up now, and he was growing harder with each passing moment. God, why wouldn't Nikolai just take him already?

Nikolai laughed quietly to himself, just loving this reaction. He still wasn't satisfied with his teasing yet though, and so the hand that had been exploring Ivan's chest slowly dropped to his trousers, tracing his muscles on the way down. Once there, he didn't slip his hand inside quite yet, but instead played with the soft fabric and lightly mapped out the skin above there.

Ivan, who was beginning to pant a little, bucked into his brother's hand. He needed this now, there was no going back. This caused another chuckle to come from Nikolai.

"Getting impatient, are we, big brother?" He hummed lowly.

"P-Please… Please stop teasing me…!"

"As you wish." Was the response, and the Belorussian's hand was plunged into the Russian's boxers. It played around with the contents, fondling Ivan's balls and lovingly caressing his rather large, hard, erect cock.

This caused a sudden noise of pleasure, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, to escape Ivan's lips, and he again bucked into Nikolai's hand.

Nikolai hummed in approval at this noise. "You like, big brother?"

"Mmn, da… Da, I like…! Please more…!"

The Belorussian chuckled and withdrew his hand. "Hmm… Nyet."

"…Nyet…?" Ivan repeated incredulously.

"Nyet. I will be taking you now." With that, Nikolai removed his brother's boxers and trousers and pushed the now completely bare Ivan off his lap and onto the sofa cushions.

This caused Ivan to whimper, looking back up at Nikolai and watching as he stripped.

Once Nikolai was finished, he smirked. "Big brother… Kindly get on your hands and knees…" He said in a sickly sweet tone.

It didn't sound like a command, but it would be insane to disregard, and so Ivan complied, getting on his hands and knees on the sofa, his rather plump butt in the air. The Russian wriggled his hips impatiently.

But Nikolai wasn't quite ready yet. He wanted to fully enjoy this. Reaching down, he gave Ivan's bottom a loving pat before swatting at it, causing a rather loud 'smack' sound. "Mmm, why big brother, what a fine ass you have…" He cooed, then groping at the two pale, round globes.

By this point, Ivan's face was a nice scarlet colour, and he squeaked at the sudden sting of his ass getting smacked. He then whimpered at being groped. This was so humiliating… Quite frankly, he was disgusted with himself for actually enjoying it. Wanting it. "P-Please…"

Nikolai still wasn't quite ready yet. He was enjoying this teasing immensely, and he wanted to have a little fun first, and also do some assessing. Spreading Ivan's cheeks apart, he traced around his entrance with one finger before inserting it.

Ivan gasped in both pain and pleasure, tears leaking from his eyes as his brother dry fingered him.

"Mm, it's so warm inside you…" Nikolai chuckled, inserting another finger, and another, stretching Ivan's entrance open. He slowly felt around inside, eventually stopping when he heard the other let out a sudden cry. He had found what he was looking for.

After applying the necessary lube—it was imperative that both parties enjoyed this, after all—Nikolai's member hovered in front of his brother's hole. It traced around it, lightly, slowly.

Ivan let out a groan in anticipation, and his breathing was getting choppier.

Finally, Nikolai gripped his brother's hips firmly, and thrust himself inside. No warning, no hesitations.

The Russian let out a cry of both pain and pleasure at being filled so suddenly. It felt much different than the fingers. It felt whole. It felt wonderful. After all evening of being denied, he was finally being pleased.

Nikolai grunted, beginning to pump, being sure to hit the spot he had found earlier over and over again, with growing force as minutes went by.

Alternating between sighs, breathy moans, and rather loud cries, Ivan gripped the fabric of the sofa, beginning to feel that feeling taking form in his gut. "A-Ah, N-Niko—I think I'm— Ahh, soon…!"

Nikolai purred lowly in acknowledgement, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Me too, big brother." He said with a grunt.

Soon, both of them had reached their climax. Ivan went first, seeing as he had got more attention in the beginning than Nikolai had, but in the end when his brother pulled out of him, they were both satisfied.

Too tired out to get up, Ivan pulled Nikolai down with him and cuddled up to the other.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, nemnogo brat…"

* * *

**Da - Yes**

**Nyet - No**

**Ya lyublyu tebya, nemnogo brat - I love you, little brother**


End file.
